Heartbreaker
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: O que foi que houve com nós dois? Para onde foi o tal laço profundo que compartilhávamos? Supernatural, Destiel, Tag para o 9x03. Para Karol, Nathy e Claudia Carvalho.


**HEARTBREAKER**

**ShiryuForever94**

Supernatural, Destiel, Dean Winchester e Castiel, Slash, MxM relationship, Tag para o episódio 9x03, Castiel's POV, Missing Scene e viagem da minha mente. Songfic.

Advertências: Sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: R

Dedicatória: para os fãs Destiel, especialmente Karol, Nathy e Claudia Carvalho.

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Sim [ ] Não

Resumo: O que foi que houve com nós dois? Para onde foi o tal laço profundo que compartilhávamos?

Palavras: 2456

**HEARTBREAKER**

**ShiryuForever94**

**Tag para o 9x03**

**Castiel's POV**

Sair andando desnorteado sem fé em coisa alguma pode parecer até trivial para qualquer ser humano, mas não o é para mim.

Eu me sentia seguro, feliz e compreendido perto dele. Eu estava realmente acreditando que família era tudo que importava para ele. Só me esqueci que ninguém, nada, supera a devoção dele por Sam. Ou eu deveria ser mais realista e dizer amor?

O amor dele por Sam não é deste mundo, não pode ser. Não sei onde foi forjado, talvez por Hefestus, mas não pode ser normal, aliás, não é... Zacharias tinha razão.

Eu me iludi por algum tempo e pensei que eu poderia ser feliz ao lado dele, que tudo se acertaria, que tudo ficaria bem, mas aos costumes, eu me enganei e agora terei que conviver com os danos que minhas escolhas causaram não apenas ao mundo com a queda dos anjos, mas a mim, por amar Dean do jeito que eu amo. Eu não vou colocar a frase no passado, não vou mesmo.

Sempre estive lá para ele, pelo menos até perder meus poderes de anjo. Eu acorria todas as vezes que era possível e algumas vezes quando era impossível também e agora...

O que foi que houve com nós dois? Para onde foi o tal laço profundo que compartilhávamos?

Quando eu mais precisei dele, quando estou sozinho, sendo caçado por meus iguais, ou melhor, pelos anjos caídos, sendo que agora sou apenas humano, eu não posso ficar. Por mais ridículo que isso vá soar, ele não vai estar lá para me proteger e eu realmente queria que isso acontecesse pois já não me sinto capaz de cuidar de mim mesmo sozinho, mas parece que vou ter que aprender como já aprendi muitas outras coisas.

Foi tão rápido. Eu diria até que foi absurdamente célere. Ele explicou que era por causa do perigo que eu poderia trazer para Sam. É engraçado. Ele jamais fala em perigo para ele, mas sempre para Sam... Até quando eu vou continuar acreditando que Dean tem espaço no coração dele para algo mais além de Sam Winchester?

Creio que não há nada no universo que suplante o amor de Dean pelo irmão. Nem quero entrar em detalhes sobre a natureza desse amor louco deles. Louco? É completamente insano e eu já deveria sabe que isso ocorreria! Nem mesmo quando eu era um anjo eu compreendia completamente, que dirá agora...

Dean Winchester me mandou embora, mesmo sabendo que agora eu não posso me proteger, que não tenho mais poder algum e que não sei lidar muito bem com esse mundo humano.

Eu acreditei nele, no amor dele, com todas as minhas forças, mas ele não me ama do jeito que eu o amo. Essa é que é a verdade. E eu juro que não queria parecer uma pessoa que só fica se lamentando, afinal de contas eu já fui ao inferno e o tirei de lá, ou seja, fraco não é algo que se associe a mim, mas é como me sinto.

Fraco.

Destruído.

Jogado fora.

**I got to say it and it's hard for me,**

**You got me cryin' like I thought I would never be.**

**Love is believin' but you let me down;**

**How can I love you when you ain't around ?**

**And I,**

**Sou obrigado a dizê-lo e é difícil pra mim,**

**Você me deixou aqui, chorando, como nunca pensei que fosse ficar**

**Amar é acreditar (ter confiança) mas você me abandonou**

**Como é que eu posso te amar se você nunca está por perto?**

**E eu,**

Vou andando para longe da entrada do bunker dos Homens das Letras e noto que água salgada escorre sem parar dos meus olhos. Creio que isso é chorar... Estou tão humano assim? Sou mais sensível agora que antes? Solto lamentos incontroláveis pela minha boca e garanto que a sensação não é agradável.

Estou tão perdido.

Para onde foi aquele homem por quem eu facilmente daria a vida e por quem eu me rebelei contra o céu? Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que tudo se apagou.

Será que Dean sabe que foi o primeiro amor da minha vida? A primeira vez que senti algo que não fosse por meu pai? Será que ele tem noção do quanto ele é importante para mim e, não, eu não consigo colocar essa frase no passado pois meu amor não se acabou simplesmente porque ele parece não me amar mais.

Por que?

Será que foi o fato de que agora eu não sou mais nada de especial além de um reles humano como ele? Será que é por que já não sou mais útil nem tenho super força, capacidade de curar ou algo assim?

Quantas vezes eu precisei dele e não fui ouvido? Sim, eu sei, no amor a gente não fica fazendo contas de quem ajuda mais, quem ama mais, ou não deveria, mas se eu olhar com cuidado para trás, sei que ele me deve... Muito.

Só que eu não quero que ele se sinta devedor, eu apenas gostaria que ele ainda me devotasse amor... Só que parece que querer não é exatamente poder.

**Get to the morning and you never call.**

**Love should be everything or not at all.**

**And it don't matter whatever you do;**

**I made a life out of lovin' you**

**Sinto que a manhã se arrasta e você nunca telefona**

**O amor deveria ser tudo ou absolutamente nada**

**E não importa o que quer que você faça**

**Eu passei a minha vida amando você**

Algumas gotas começam a cair do céu. Eu sempre gostei da chuva, mas agora também preciso me preocupar em não ficar encharcado, não ficar doente, não ter febre e essas coisas humanas com as quais ainda não me acostumei. Começo a correr e meu coração parece querer saltar pela boca junto com minha vontade de gritar que eu estou sofrendo!

Chega a ser irônico, talvez cruel, que antes eu tinha medo de amar Dean por ser um anjo e ele ser humano. Eu acreditava que sermos tão diferentes era um grande empecilho e agora que sou humano apenas descubro que ser um humano não ajudou em coisa alguma e que, pior, talvez tenha destruído tudo... Mas será que a culpa é minha? Foi algo que eu não soube fazer?

Não sou mais o suficiente para você, Dean? Não sou mais forte o bastante? Nem poderoso o bastante? Sou apenas mais um na sua lista? Não sou ingênuo. O rol de conquistas daquele homem é astronômico. Ele é lindo, sedutor, sensual e, droga, ele é ótimo na cama!

Dean foi meu primeiro amor e creio que agora é minha primeira ferida funda na alma. Engraçado, eu pensei que a dor de ferimentos no corpo era ruim, mas essa tristeza profunda que sinto de um jeito que não consigo explicar é pior.

Muito pior.

Eu jamais deveria ter começado a amar você, Dean... Eu acreditei em você e... Bom, como você disse, os humanos quando querem algo, mentem.

Eu nunca havia mentido sobre meus sentimentos para com você, mas parece que vou precisar aprender a ser um tanto mais trapaceiro. Será que é isso que significa ser humano? Ser um enganador?

Só não consigo enganar a mim mesmo dizendo que não estou sentindo... Dor.

**Only to find any dream that I follow is dying.**

**I'm cryin' in the rain.**

**I could be searchin' my world for a love everlasting,**

**Feeling no pain, when will we meet again?**

**Só pra descobrir depois que cada sonho que eu persegui está morrendo**

**Estou chorando na chuva**

**E eu poderia estar procurando no mundo inteiro por um amor duradouro**

**Sem sentir nenhuma dor, quando vamos nos ver novamente?**

A chuva apenas aumenta e me encolho na minha insignificância. Quer dizer, na insignificância que tenho agora, pois se nem para Dean eu valho alguma coisa e ele era quem dizia me amar de todo coração e alma, o quanto acham que sinto que valho para qualquer outro ser na terra?

Por que você me quebrou em tantos pedaços, Dean? Por que?

Eu dei tudo que podia a você. Eu entreguei meu corpo, meus pensamentos, minha alma. Eu cometi muitos erros, eu confiei nas pessoas erradas mas jamais imaginei que meu maior erro seria amar você sem reservas. Tudo parecia tão certo.

Mais infeliz ainda me sinto ao me dar conta que não sei como deixar de amar. Eu tive que aprender a amar e aprendi com ele, mas e agora? Quem vai me ensinar como não se ama? Quem vai tirar essa sensação de vazio e de abandono que está me corroendo embaixo da chuva gélida?

Eu fui até o inferno para salvá-lo e agora sou eu quem está numa espécie de inferno e não há anjo algum para me salvar daqui...

**Why do you have to be a heartbreaker?**

**Is it a lesson that I never knew?**

**Gotta get out of the spell that I'm under,**

**My love for you**

**Por que é que você tem que ser um rompedor de corações ?**

**É esta uma lição que nunca aprendi ?**

**Eu preciso sair deste inferno que arranjei**

**Meu amor por você**

Para onde eu vou? O que vou ter que fazer? O que vou dizer sobre mim a quem perguntar? Perdi meu ponto de referência, perdi tudo. Eu não tenho mais céu para ir, não tenho anjos a quem recorrer, meu pai não me ouve... Será que não sendo mais um anjo eu ainda mereço que Deus me ame do jeito que era antes?

Eu quis tanto, com todas as minhas forças, ser humano para poder amar Dean sem tantos problemas e agora que o sou... Ele não está aqui para me amar.

O que faço com meu coração, Dean? O que faço com essa existência finita que agora sei ter? Eu, o homem que viu o nascer da humanidade, que viu todas as guerras, que viu os bárbaros, os gregos, os romanos, a peste negra, a destruição de Hiroshima...

Para onde eu vou agora sem saber sequer se eu valho a pena como ser humano já que você me jogou fora como se eu jamais houvesse significado nada? Eu fui o que para você, Dean? O virgem tolo com quem você se distraiu por um tempo? Um brinquedinho bonito?

Um idiota?

Por que você me quebrou em tantos pedaços, Dean? Por que?

Eu não sei lidar com isso, com essa dor, com essa solidão e essa sensação horrível de abandono. Eu não sei viver sem você, Dean... Você não me ensinou essa parte.

**Why do you have to be a heartbreaker,**

**When I was bein' what you want me to be ?**

**Suddenly everything I ever wanted has passed me by,**

**This world may end, not you and I**

**Por que é que você tem que ser um rompedor de corações?**

**Quando eu estava sendo como você sempre quis que eu fosse?**

**De repente, tudo o que sempre desejei ficou para trás,**

**Este mundo pode acabar, mas não você e eu**

Não sei por quanto tempo eu vaguei, a mente bagunçada, o corpo molhado nas roupas encharcadas, mas apenas me jogo embaixo de um viaduto qualquer. Eu não posso sequer voar para longe. Preciso ficar aqui, encolhido, molhado, com frio. Sei que logo terei fome.

Eu sequer sei o que vou comer, quando vou tomar um banho, quando irei ter algum calor a me confortar. Eu busquei o amor em você, Dean, porque você o despertou em mim. Eu vivia sem nada disso antes, mas principalmente, eu era capaz de viver sozinho, ser autossuficiente e centrado e você quebrou, pedacinho por pedacinho, todas as minhas resistências, as minhas dúvidas, os medos.

Você despertou esse amor intenso em mim, disse-me que não temesse e que acreditasse em você e...

Eu não sou tão forte, Dean... Antes eu achava que era... Meu coração não quer me obedecer. Eu preciso esquecer e nem sei por onde começar. Esse sentimento todo não vai embora só porque você não me quer mais. Eu não posso apenas ligar o retrocesso do tempo e fingir que nada existiu. Eu sou incapaz de deixar de amar você e pelo menos disso eu tenho certeza. Creio que vou aprender a conviver com a sensação de que nunca mais serei alguém inteiro novamente e não estou falando de recuperar minha graça.

Estou falando do meu amor por você, do nosso amor.

Não sou mais uma pessoa completa sem você na minha vida e eu queria muito ter sido capaz de dizer isso antes de vir embora do bunker sem saber ao certo como você pôde fazer isso comigo.

**My love is stronger than the universe.**

**My soul is cryin' for you,**

**And that cannot be reversed.**

**You made the rules and you could not see;**

**You made a life out of hurtin' me**

**Meu amor é mais forte do que o universo**

**Minha alma está chorando por você,**

**E isso não pode se inverter**

**Você fez as regras e você não pôde ver;**

**Você passou a vida inteira me magoando**

Lembranças. Pelo visto eu vou viver de lembranças do quanto foi perfeito. O pior de tudo é que, ao contrário do comportamento que vi em alguns humanos, eu não consigo sentir raiva de Sam... Ele me tirou você, Dean, e mesmo assim eu correria para salvá-lo se você me chamasse...

Eu já não poderei mais ouvir suas preces... Não sou mais seu anjo.

Não sou mais ninguém para você...

Como eu vou superar isso se nem consigo deixar de pensar que talvez eu pudesse tentar de novo. Talvez pudéssemos tentar outra vez.

Não é como se você tivesse me dado alguma esperança ou dito que poderíamos, quem sabe um dia, recomeçar.

Eu preciso mesmo dizer adeus?

**Out of my mind, I am held by the power of you love.**

**Tell me when do we try, or should we say goodbye ?**

**Em minha mente estou dominado pelo poder do seu amor.**

**Diga-me quando vamos tentar (outra vez) ou deveríamos dizer adeus?**

Como se faz isso? Como se vira a página, como os humanos dizem...

Quanto tempo leva? Essa dor algum dia vai diminuir e eu vou parar de chorar?

Você que me ensinou a amar, Dean, por favor apenas me ensine, me diga, não sei como, se por um celular, por carta, por email...

Como eu faço para esquecer?

**Why do you have to be a heartbreaker,**

**When I was bein' what you want me to be ?**

**Suddenly everything I ever wanted has passed me by**

**Por que é que você tem que ser um rompedor de corações ?**

**Quando eu estava sendo como você sempre quis que eu fosse ?**

**De repente, tudo o que sempre desejei ficou para trás**


End file.
